El lado obscuro de Misaki
by Qri
Summary: Akihiko nunca pensó que encontraría lo que realmente buscaba en la habitación de Misaki.— ¡Usagi idiota! ¡Viejo pervertido! [BL]


**» Notas: **¡Hola a todos! No sé muy bien cómo se me vino esto a la cabeza, pero de verdad, me pareció muy gracioso. Sobre todo tratándose de Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>»El lado oscuro de Misaki«<strong>

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**E**l reloj marcaba las 9: 15 de la mañana. El castaño ya se había ido a la universidad hace unas horas, mientras que su casero terminó de escribir el final de su libro. Cumpliendo por primera vez, el plazo de entrega que Aikawa le asignó.

Bajó las gradas, mirando el departamento vacío. Extrañaba a Misaki. Extrañaba verlo caminar de aquí a allá por la cocina, buscando los ingredientes antes de que se le hiciera tarde para que Usagi pudiera comer a la hora correcta. Siempre preocupándose por él. Verlo sentado frente a la televisión matando algo de tiempo. O simplemente en su estudio, cambiándole el lazo a Suzuki-san.

Lo extrañaba y sólo había pasado una hora desde que se fue.

Se tranquilizó, pensando en que volvería para el almuerzo. Y podría verlo. Podría abrazarlo, besarlo, mimarlo, amarlo tanto como quisiera. Porque Misaki era suyo.

Le pese a quien le pese.

No lo diría en voz alta como aquella vez, ya que el chico se enojaría de nuevo. Pero ahora que pensaba en ello, no era tan mala idea. Amaba verlo en todas sus facetas: Enojado, emocionado, lloroso, feliz, ansioso, excitado.

_«Excitado»_

Esa era su favorita.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, y calmándose un poco, volvió a subir buscando algo que hacer. No tenía ánimos de escribir, y no tenía a su inspiración consigo en estos momentos. Así que hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho:

Comenzó a hurgar en la habitación de Misaki.

El escritor abrió la puerta del cuarto de su pequeño y efectivamente, la habitación estaba limpia y ordenada. Tal como lo suponía viniendo de Misaki. Despedía un sutil aroma a vainilla. El olor característico del chico. Se fue algo apresurado, por lo que su cama estaba algo desordenada. Se acercó a ella con la intención de oler la almohada de su pequeño, pero algo de llamo la atención.

Había una **mancha **en las sábanas.

Oh, y él sabía muy bien de cual se trataba.

Impresionado, inspeccionó dicha mancha. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. De lo apurado que estaba, quizá ni se dio cuenta de ello. O se le olvidó.

¿Su Misaki se masturbaba con una foto suya?

Se rio por lo tonto de su pensamiento. Sí, se masturbaba. Como todo chico sano de 21 años. Pero, ¿con una foto suya? Quizá pensaba en él. O eso quería creer.

Tenía unos cuantos libros suyos, así que había una pequeña fotografía suya en ellos. Pero inmediatamente descartó esa posibilidad, aun así el seguía siendo muy inocente y pudoroso para esas cosas. Se levantó y se acercó a su escritorio.

No había nada más que su laptop, unas cuantas libretas de la universidad apiladas en distribuidos montones y papeles sueltos. Un recipiente con varios lápices, bolis y demás. Junto con un cofre donde guardaba sus pinzas para el cabello que Aikawa solía regalare y una que otra cosa. La alcancía de Misaki se hallaba justo frente a él, así que no lo pensó dos veces y metió un poco de dinero allí dentro.

— Misaki, Misaki… ¿Qué esconderás? —musitó en voz baja acercándose a su armario. Estaba repleto de ropa —la mayoría regaladas por él y que aún conservaban sus etiquetas—, todas ordenadas. Los cajones tenían unas pequeñas etiquetas las cuales rebelaban su contenido. Y unos cuantos zapatos, en su mayoría converse, puestos ordenadamente debajo de los pantalones.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, su teléfono sonó.

Rápidamente contestó. —Misaki.

…_**Usagi-san, que bueno que contestas. Pensé que estarías dormido…**_

Su voz sonaba algo agitada y nerviosa. Lo conocía muy bien al chico, así que supo que algo había pasado. Preocupado, dirigió toda su atención al castaño: —Misaki, ¿sucede algo?, ¿Te sientes mal? —cambió drásticamente su tono preocupado a uno más que celoso y furioso cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza. — ¿_Él _fue a buscarte? Espérame allí, ya voy saliendo. —anunció abandonando la estancia.

_«Él»_

Su hermano.

No era un secreto que esos dos se odiaban, así que si sus suposiciones fueran ciertas, armaría una escena en plena calle. O peor para Misaki: en la entrada de su universidad. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera bajar las escaleras, el chico lo interrumpió con un tono de voz chillante debido al pánico de imaginar lo mismo.

…_**¡No, Usagi-san! No es nada de eso. Solo quería avisarte que regresaré un poco más tarde a casa, ya que tengo que quedarme a entregar un par de trabajos más. Además de que quería pedirte que aguantaras un poco más con el almuerzo. Si tienes hambre, hay sobras de la comida de ayer en el refrigerador. ¡P-Pero te prometo que apenas llegue a casa te hago un delicioso banquete!...**_

_Ah, lindo Misaki, _pensó con ternura el escritor. No le importaría esperar, ya que sería recompensado con algo más que un delicioso almuerzo preparado por su Misaki. Y sí, se trataba del chico. Pensaba _recargarse _de Misaki una vez más.

—Está bien, Misaki. Solo no tardes mucho. —cedió con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Sí que estaba enamorado de ese mocoso.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más y finalmente Misaki colgó, con la voz de su senpai al fondo llamándole. Cosa que enojó al escritor pero no pudo decir nada ya que el chico ya se había apresurado en colgar. Con un suspiro, guardo el móvil.

Retomó su tarea: Hurgar en el cuarto de Misaki.

Encontrar aquella mancha en las sábanas no hizo más que despertar su curiosidad estando seguro de que si seguía buscando, encontraría algo más. Y no estaba lejos de hacerlo. Siguió rebuscando entre sus cosas, desordenando la habitación. Sacó algunas cajas de zapatos esperando encontrar algo. Abrió todos sus cajones e inclusive revisó el historial de su portátil. Se detuvo en medio de la habitación.

Solo había un lugar donde no había revisado todavía.

_Debajo de la cama._

Con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, se acercó hacia el lecho de su amante. Se agachó y alzó el cobertor. Encontrando un par de tenis olvidados y una caja.

Sacó la caja, estornudando ligeramente a causa del polvo y su delicada nariz. La abrió y el contenido lo dejó pasmado durante unos segundos.

Allí, debajo de unos cuantos pañuelos, se encontraba una serie de novelas BL. Dejó salir una carcajada. Su Misaki no era tan inocente como pensaba.

— Así que este es el porno de un universitario _normal _de 21 años, ¿eh?

Salió de la habitación con la caja entre sus manos, sin importarle el desorden que dejaba. Solo le quedaba esperar a que su adoración regresara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Misaki colocó la moneda dentro de la máquina y apretó el botón correspondiente mientras que una lata de cola caía por la ranura. Metió su mano y la sacó. De vez en cuando podía darse el lujo de comprar ese tipo de bebidas ya que a Usagi no le gustaban. Siempre le preparaba jugos naturales, té o café pero no refrescos.<p>

Había salido hace unos minutos de la universidad pero se había desviado para poder comprar su bebida. Se despidió de la simpática chica que se sentaba a leer un libro todas las tardes en las mesas ubicadas afuera de la cafetería y que en más de una ocasión le había devuelto su cambio cuando lo olvidaba en la máquina.

Retomó su camino a casa, bebiendo de su cola de cereza. Se la acabó justo cuando divisó el edificio donde vivía con el escritor.

— Takahashi-kun. —saludó cortésmente el portero con una sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes. —hizo una ligera reverencia.

Se subió al ascensor y esperó pacientemente hasta llegar al último piso. Su teléfono vibró y lo contestó inmediatamente sabiendo de quien se trataba.

— Ya voy llegando, Usagi-san. —suspiró cansinamente. Solo se retrasó un poco.

Sacó las llaves del apartamento y abrió siendo recibido por el delicioso aroma de las gardenias que plantó meses atrás. La jardinería se había vuelto su pasatiempo.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa, enseguida te preparo el almuerzo Usagi-san! —avisó tan pronto como llegó a la cocina. Se despojó de su mochila y se colocó el delantal.

Soltó el cuchillo y ahogó un grito cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre darme esos sustos? —riño recogiendo el cuchillo del suelo. — Por favor espera en la sala, enseguida estará lista la comida.

Akihiko lo ignoró. Lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y lo levantó, escuchando los chillidos de su pequeño. Comenzó a andar hacia la sala.

— ¡Bájame, Usagi-san! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Tengo un cuchillo! —amenazó blandiendo el arma.

— Oh~ Entonces, atácame, Misaki. —retó con una sonrisa burlona.

Deposito al castaño en el suelo y este se giró hacia él con una expresión enojada. — ¿Para qué hiciste eso?

— Explícame esto, Misaki. —señalo hacia el sofá.

El universitario puso los ojos en blanco y dirigió su vista hasta el punto señalado. Su rostro se puso pálido rápidamente y juró que sintió su corazón detenerse. Se giró lentamente hacia el escritor, que lo miraba con una sonrisa pervertida.

— ¿D-D-De donde sacaste eso, U-Usagi-san? —retrocedió cuando vio al escritor acercase hacia él.

— De tu habitación. —contestó con simpleza. — No sabía que Misaki se complacía a si mismo con novelas BL mías. —el universitario tropezó con una montaña de manuscritos cayendo al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se posiciono encima de él. —Donde tú y yo somos los protagonistas. —susurró en su oído.

— U-Usagi-san…—gimió levemente el castaño. El escritor mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y coló sus frías manos por debajo de su camiseta.

— Esperaba un par de gritos tuyos por hurgar en tu habitación, pero hoy estás muy cooperativo, Misaki. —bromeó alcanzando sus tetillas.

— I-Idiota, ¿Qué crees que haces? Aún estoy haciendo la comida. —reclamó.

Akihiko rió en su oído. —No hay mejor comida que Misaki.

El rostro del castaño competía fácilmente con un tomate maduro. El escritor paseó sus frías manos por el torso del chico con lentitud. Apretando y regalándole unas caricias a sus pezones cuando los alcanzaba, escuchando los suspiros que dejaba escapar Misaki. Sus manos viajaron más abajo, metiéndose debajo del elástico de su ropa interior apretando sus nalgas.

— U-Usagi-san…—tembló entre sus brazos.

Una idea cruzó por su mente. —Misaki, ¿te importaría mostrarme cómo lo haces?

¿Qué él quería que hiciera qué? Debía estar loco. Su rostro se sonrojó más si aún se podía. — ¿Q-Qué? —se sentó, empujando un poco al escritor para darse espacio.

— Ya sabes a que me refiero. Después de todo, lo hiciste tú mismo esta mañana. —sonrió socarronamente, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su castaño.

Tragándose su orgullo cerró los ojos fuertemente. No podía luchar contra su naturaleza. Dirigió su mano tímidamente hasta el cierre del pantalón. Todo ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Akihiko.

Bajó su ropa interior y tomó su miembro entre sus manos.

De ahí en adelante, todo quedo a manos de la pasión y la lujuria.

.

— No sabía que Misaki tenía un lado obscuro. —comentó sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala abrazando a su fiel oso, Suzuki-san-

— ¿Eh? ¿Lado obscu…?—de sopetón, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Su rostro enrojeció y apretó fuertemente el mango del cuchillo que sostenía. — ¡Usagi idiota! ¡Viejo pervertido! —chilló cortando bruscamente un rábano.

Largó una risita mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Ya tenía una idea de cómo comenzar su próximo libro BL.

.

* * *

><p><strong>» Notas Finales: <strong>Hooolaaa~ Este fanfic lo escribí el 23/10/14 y lo tenía guardado por allí. Me olvidé completamente de su existencia. Finalmente lo hallé y decidí subir. Sé que algunas cosas no tiene sentido y perdónenme por no colocar lemon pero simplemente no me salía . Si quieren dejar una crítica o un saludo, háganlo mediante un Review. Será muy bien recibido (:


End file.
